Forever Four
by BellaxoxoEdward
Summary: The Volturi suspect the Cullens are plotting to destroy them. Their only option: destroy something they love, something they couldn't live without; or maybe, a certain someone like Nessie.
1. Chapter 1 No! No! No!

This is the first chapter of Forever Four, the last "book" in the series. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Forever Four

Ch.1- No, no, no!

Bella's P.O.V.

Nessie had finally gotten back from her trip. She was asleep when she got here. We let her sleep all night. In the morning she woke up and ran down the hallway to the living room where Edward and I were. She jumped into our laps and began to explain her adventures. She cuddled in between us and chatted on and on. Eventually in the afternoon we got ready and went to the family house. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Esme, and Carlisle were so excited to see her, awake that is. They had come over last night, but she was passed out in her room. We hung out all night. It is the 1st of September, and the Cullen teens have to go back to school but this time in Port Angeles which is about an hour away. Nessie would stay with Esme during the day and Carlisle would return to working at the hospital.

We were loading up into the cars as Esme, Carlisle, and Renesmee waved goodbye from the porch. Renesmee had quickly grown into a four year old and thank God, the attitude and sass flew out the window.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Bye Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmie! Bye Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz!" Nessie yelled. Carlisle and Esme smiled down at her. I could tell they grew closer to their granddaughter over their vacation.

We drove to school and signed into the office. Alice and I were in chemistry when the intercom screeched, "Alice, Bella, Edward, and Emmett Cullen are needed in the office. Also Rosalie and Jasper Hale are needed. You're leaving for the day. Thank you."

Alice looked over at me with a stunned look. Then her eyes closed for a second and a look of shocked covered her face. "What did you see?" I asked. She grabbed my arm and we ran out of class to the office. Edward sprinted over to me and hugged me closely, too closely. "What's going on?" I asked again.

"I'll tell you when we get in the car." Carlisle was waiting for us in the office. We ran to the cars and were zooming back to Forks. When we reached the house Esme had her head in between her knees on the couch. She didn't lift her head when we walked in.

"Can someone tell me what's going on or do we have to play a game of 20 questions?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Ya, what's going on?" Emmett and Rose asked.

Alice looked at Edward, Edward looked at Carlisle, and Carlisle looked at Esme who lifted her head but couldn't meet Edward's or my gaze.

"Bella, there seems to be a problem involving…" Carlisle said.

"Involving who? Jake? the wolves? WHO CARLISLE!?!?" I never had raised my voice to him and he looked taken back.

"Involving… Renesmee." He answered.

Nessie. Nessie! Where was she? I ran around the house but couldn't find her. "Where is she? Edward? Alice? Please, tell me." I asked in a worried whisper.

Edward came and sat me on the couch next to Esme. "Honey today, after we left the... Volturi paid a visit… to Esme and Renesmee. They thought she was a completely different girl and that we were bringing in humans and telling them all the secrets of the vampire world so when the child was old enough we would change them. They thought we were planning to create an army and to destroy them. They took her and before Esme could snatch her back they we off. They had a new born with them. He was left to fight with Esme and he did his duty." I looked over at Esme. She had a rip in her shirt and on her jeans. Then I noticed that a few paintings were shattered on the floor. She looked up at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I tried to explain to them; tried to get her back; I tried to fight him off. But I couldn't they wouldn't listen to me." I could see her eyes begin to water. But it wasn't a salty tear that fell out of her eye; it was a tear of venom. Edward had told me that if vampire was so hurt and so sad, they could cry venom; and Esme was.

I was at a loss for words. I looked at my hands, where this morning Renesmee, my baby girl, had kissed my palm and squished her tiny hand inside of mine. I looked at my lap where she had sat numerous times telling me all about her adventures, where she made up stories, where she had watch princess movies. It was all gone. In an instant I felt anger, horror, hatred, anguish, and then I felt sadness, loss, hurt, grief, sorrow, heartache, and the greatest pain I've ever endured, like when Edward and the Cullens left two years ago. My baby, my hope, my miracle child, my love was taken away from me. I knew how these feeling made me feel, act, and live and I would NOT live without her.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a concerned voice. I looked up and I could see that everyone had watch me fall to pieces before their very eyes. They didn't see me last time this happened. Of course they were scared. I quickly tried to put myself back together.

"So what do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll tell you what we do. We go to Italy and get Nessie. I don't care if I have to die to get her, she will be back in Forks in a few days with or without me." I told her and everyone else.

"Maybe we should think this through so we can come up with a plan." Carlisle added.

"No! No! No!" I shouted.

* * *

Writing this made me cry! I poured a lot of tears and sweat into writing this in one day! So please review!!!!! I need them!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Forever Four

Ch.2- Planning

Bella's P.O.V.

"No! No! No!" I shouted.

"Then what do we do Bella!? Go and provoke the Volturi! They'll hurt her! They'll hurt us! You say we go now? That will only get us killed. We have to plan our arrangement." Carlisle yelled at me. He never raised his voice to anyone. I stood there for a few moments. What were we going to do? They would hurt her to hurt all of us.

"I…I…I don't know." I said like an innocent five year old.

"I say we make our plans A.S.A.P. hundreds of years." Jasper said. He was right.

"I think that is a responsible way to look at it." Carlisle said. He walked over to the phone and called Tanya. They would be here in the morning. We waited. The sun set and rose before the Denali coven arrived.

Carlisle and everyone else planned and talked with Eleazar. I sat on the foot of the stairs and only partly listened. It hurt me to hear about the Volturi and how they have destroyed other innocent covens.

"Could everyone join me in the dining room?" Carlisle voice rang through the house. All seven of us and the Denali's filed into the dining room. We took a seat. Carlisle had a map and a globe out with a laptop open to Google nearby. "We have listened to the Volturi's typical style of attack. Now we must plan." After everyone gave in their input we had a plan.

We, the Cullens and Denalis, would leave in two days for Volterra. When we got there we would try to explain and if that didn't work it would turn into a fight. We were relying on Jasper's and my powers to keep them calm and if it turned physical I would need to block everyone I could. Edward, being the fastest, would run and find Renesmee.

_Two Days Later_

We were driving to SeaTac airport in Seattle. The ride was quiet, we were on a mission. Alice, Japer, Edward, Tanya, and I drove together in one car. Alice sat next to me. She was trying to look for the Volturi to see if they made any important decisions. The only thing they had done with Nessie was given her human blood because they didn't have any animal blood for her. It's like they were babysitting her without parental consent. It was odd.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember all the fun memories of Edward, Renesmee, and I; a party of three, as she liked to call us.

When we pulled into the airport parking lot Alice had a vision that would change everything.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!! He he he I'm sooo mean! But don't worry I will update soon! The more reviews I get, the faster I type!!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

This is a really big turning point in the story. I won't talk any longer so you can read!

* * *

Forever Four

Ch.3- The Beginning of the End

Bella's P.O.V.

We were in the airport parking lot when Alice had a vision that would change everything.

"Alice? Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked while shaking her out of her trace.

"The Volturi… they… they decided to change Nessie. They make the decision and then did it. Not even thinking for another second. Marcus bit her. Now they're waiting for us."

"This can't be happening." I whispered to myself. I sat down in the middle of the parking lot. I couldn't think, breathe, move. My whole existence was done; ended. She was an individual, extraordinary, interesting, one of a kind and they destroyed that.

"Bella, sitting here and grieving won't help her now. We have to get to Italy-fast." Edward said as he helped me up. We ran to the ticket booth.

"Thirteen tickets to Rome please." Carlisle asked the women behind the ticket counter.

"I'm sorry sir, but due to weather conditions all flights have been cancelled till at least tomorrow night." She said with a really… sincere smile.

"Is there any other way to get out of here now? I don't care if I have to get a private plane. Money isn't a problem. We just need to get ton Italy as soon as possible. " Carlisle asked again.

"I'm so sorry sir but no planes are leaving SeaTac or any airport within hours of here. I wish I could help you and your family but the next flight won't leave for another 24 hours with this storm. I am truly sorry." The woman said.

We walked over to an area of couches and tried to figure out what to do. Eventually we decided to drive to California because the weather was perfect. We got there in about 10 hours. We ran into the San Francisco International Airport. We left at 8:30 pm on Delta flight 817 to Rome. It was a miserable 21 hour flight. All my hope had faded away hours before. My baby had been bitten and I couldn't do anything. I was so helpless.

When the wheels hit the tarmac I could feel the tension in the air. I looked at the twelve vampires behind me. I could see it in their golden eyes, it was now the beginning of the end.

* * *

Suspense!!!!!!!! He he he! I am trying to type as fast as possible to get this story finished by Christmas!!! Please review and I am now a Beta Reader so if anyone needs a Beta I would be more than happy to be yours! I'm also trying to get over this stupid sore throat and runny nose I have!!! 5 days till Christmas and I will not be sick while opening presents!!!

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Optimism

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Thanks for the reviews! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! This I would say is the start of the climax. Enjoy!

* * *

Forever Four

Ch.4- Optimism

Bella's P.O.V.

When the wheels hit the tarmac I could feel the tension in the air. I looked at the twelve vampires behind me. I could see it in their golden eyes; it was now the beginning of the end.

We ran off the plane. Alice and Rosalie each got a car and we sped of towards Volterra. I did the math quickly in my head. If she was... bitten 32 hours ago and it took us an hour to get there it would be 33 hours from the time she was bitten. If it took 3 days, or 72 hours, to fully change then we had 39 hours. I lifted my shield and redid the process so Edward would understand.

"Thirty nine hours is enough time for us to get the venom out of her Bella." He said while rubbing circles on my upper arm.

"The real question is- How long is it going to take us to get Nessie back?" Rosalie said in a really pissed off tone.

"Hopefully, not long." Edward said.

"Who knows, maybe they'll listen to us and they'll come to their senses and realize that we aren't creating an army to defeat them with." I said with a gleam of optimism.

"We can only hope for the best." Carlisle said from the front seat.

We continued down the road to Volterra. Today it was overcast and the city looked almost empty. We raced up the hill to the city square. We nearly flung ourselves out of the cars and ran to the middle of the square. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix stepped out into the square.

"We have been waiting for you, and you know Aro doesn't have a lot of patience. Come now before you get yourselves in more trouble." Jane said. As she walked her black velvet cloak swayed behind her. We followed her down to the Volturi's lobby I knew only too well. Many of my human memories have faded but the day Alice and I saved Edward and paid my first visit to the Volturi is a memory that is permanently engrained in my head.

Jane continued down the hallway and pushed open two monstrous wooden doors.

"Jane, you're home. Oh and look who you brought! The Cullens and the Denalis; what a surprise! We thought there would be more of you." Aro said. "I would call you friends but sadly after we realized that you're raising an army to annihilate us and you're telling all the secret of our world to mere children, well I now must call you foes."

Carlisle stepped forward to speak on our behalf. I whipped up my shield and put it around us. "We have not committed the crime you have accused us of. The child you stole from our home is the same child you claimed was an immortal child nine months ago. Don't you remember? The girl you took days ago is Bella and Edward's biological daughter, who last December you came to Forks to destroy along with all of us. She is half human- half vampire if you don't remember and she grows quickly. Her growth has slowed down but she still grows a years worth of development in two or three months."

"So you are saying that we are the ones at fault here, dear Carlisle?" Aro announced.

"I'm not saying that at all. I am just voicing that you and your guard are a bit confused, something I still am today. To say that I have all the answers regarding my granddaughter's physical growth is wrong. But I am absolutely certain of one thing; that she is an incredibly unique child the may be smarter than all of us in a few years."

"Dear Carlisle, may I ask to touch your hand for but a minute just to understand this event from all angles."

"You may." I pulled the shield away from Carlisle. He walked forward a few steps and placed his hand in Aro's waiting palm. Aro closed his eyes and a minute later the reopened.

"Carlisle speaks nothing but he truth." Aro announced to Marcus, Caius, and his guard.

"But there is still another point to discuss." Edward said. " Marcus, is it not true that you personally bit my daughter?"

Marcus looked over at Aro. Aro nodded and Marcus stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "Edward, I can not tell a lie. I have bitten your daughter. I might not have been able to stop, but her blood tasted wrong. It was too… sweet. I had almost forgotten the she is half vampire."

"So now that you have said that you were the ones at fault here, please show us the way to where she is so we can attempt to save her from turning fully into on of us." Edward said.

Then we heard a small laugh that sounded like little bells ringing, and light foot steps and heavier ones behind. "Get back here you little brat!" Heidi called. "Don't you dare open that door. You have till the count of three to get your butt over here: one… two… three! That's it, if Aro wants you so bad, he can deal with you himself!" We all stared at the door. Heidi walked in dragging a small child by her ear.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! Heidi mean! Heidi very mean!" the girl cried.

"Aro, if this little pain in my neck is so darn important to you then you can take care of her. You think her gift is sooo precious then fine you can think whatever the heck you want. This monster of a girl has pulled my hair, torn my clothes, and scared off our prey. Now if you want to be hungry tonight then fine! But me, I want my dinner!" She threw the girl at Aro's feet. She stormed out of the room but not before shooting us a death stare. "Nice kid, where'd you raise her, the jungle?" she spit at me.

Then it clicked: the girl, Aro wanting her gift, why the child looked so familiar; it was my daughter, Renesmee. But wouldn't she still be changing. The girl picked up her head and looked over at us. He bronze girl hung down and her eyes weren't red but topaz. Oh my gosh, she was my baby. Before I could move, Jane had her hands on her and picked up the child. "Hi little one."

"Helwo Jane." She said while rubbing her head.

"Was Heidi mean to you?" Jane asked her in a sugar-coated voice.

"Mmmmm." The child said.

"Well you like me right?"

"Ya, Jane nice." She reached up and pulled down Jane's neat blonde bun. "Pretty hair."

"You have pretty hair too."

I tore my eyes away from Jane and looked at Aro. He was looking at me.

* * *

Suspense (again)!!!!! I hope you liked it! Please review! I am trying to write as fast as I can. It's hard because…

a) I only write when I am by myself

b) it's almost Christmas!!!!

c) my teachers gave me a ton of work over break, seriously!!! Like 5 project are due when I get back!!!

And d) I am sick (tear) and it is hard to type when you have to blow your nose every other sentence.

Thanks for reading and please review!!! And I would love to get a PM. Just visit my profile page!

P.S. - to whoever leaves me a PM I like LONG letters!!!! Thanks!!!! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 Facing the Facts

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Thanks for the reviews! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! This is another part of the climax. Enjoy!

* * *

Forever Four

Ch.5- Facing the Facts

Bella's P.O.V.

I tore my eyes away from Jane and looked at Aro. He was looking at me.

"So that's the real reason you took her. You knew that her power would be stronger as a vampire and you just couldn't resist. So you took her, made up an excuse and make us look like the bad guys. Oh heck no." I stood there shaking my head with my hands on my hips.

"Yes, to be honest that was what he was planning. He also knew that if the right venom was in her, she would be even more powerful. Marcus, being the oldest, has the best venom of all vampires today. That's why they chose him to change her." Edward announced. Everyone then turned to look at Aro.

"But you see I did it for you. I really did." Aro said with a smile.

"No, he really didn't. " Edward said.

"Well, first I'd like my child back, now." I announced. Jane looked over at Aro; he nodded. She placed Nessie on the ground and turned her in my direction.

"Momma? Momma!" She ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I kissed her all over and then passed her to Edward.

"Thank you. Second, you have some questions to answer. Like, why is she a full vampire in 34 hours instead of 72?" I asked, looking at Aro.

"She was already half vampire so she only needed half the amount of time; give, or in this case, take a few hours.

"Thanks for being honest. And lastly, how in the same hell are we suppose to turn her back?!" I yelled. I felt a red film over my eyes, a film of venom. I closed my eyes. I took a few beep breaths and then reopened them.

"The change has been made, there is nothing anyone can do." Aro said as he looked at his feet.

"So I am just suppose to except the fact that my daughter will forever be four years old!?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I realized I had stated my daughter's future in five words: forever be four years old. I had to face the facts. Before we were worried about her childhood slipping away too fast but now she was a toddler forever. She never had to grow up, never had to go to school. She could always be daddy's little girl.

"Bella, and family, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I didn't comprehend how much you all… love each other. You aren't covens, but families knotted together with compassion. I've never seen so much adoration in my entire existence. I am willing to pay you back, any way you feel is necessary." He knelt down in front of us and bowed his head. He was right; we are a family held together by love and kindness instead of power and greed.

"We accept your apology but don't you get it Aro? You just said it yourself we are loving. We don't want anything from you." Esme said.

"I can think of one thing." I said as I smiled at my family. "Leave us alone. If we need you, we'll contact you. If you are 150% sure we have broken a law then call for us but we come here, you don't come to us." I said. I turned around and everyone nodded, we all wanted the same thing.

"I can do that. Thank you for accepting my apology and I wish you all a safe way home. I will forever be sorry for destroying such a unique little girl. But before you go on your way, you must know something. Your daughter, she is stuck in the mind set of a toddler. She can learn, I assure you, but it won't be as easy to teach her as before, as I can tell from Carlisle's memories." Aro said.

"Thank you Aro. We'll find our way back from here." Carlisle said. We started to walk out when we heard Aro's voice again.

"One more thing, are you leaving as friends once again?" Aro asked with a smile.

"I can guarantee you Aro, as long as you hold up your side of the promise we can remain friends." I said over my shoulder.

I carried my daughter in my arms. She snuggled into my chest and hid herself in my hair, breathing in my scent. Her scent hadn't changed, minus the smell of human blood. As soon as we were back to the square we rejoiced. Renesmee was passed around and everyone was hugging and kissing one another. I had the rest of eternity to spend with my little girl. She could call me her mommy in public forever. We had done it. We had Nessie and everyone was safe. The Volturi would never bother us ever again.

The car ride home was different then usual. Normally, Nessie would be passed out but my little angel would never have to sleep. She closed her eyes as everyone continued to chat on and on. Twenty four hours ago we would have been talking strategy, but now the conversation was dominated by Alice and Rosalie discussing how the had to go to Paris, Milan, London, and New York to buy all the designer toddler clothes they could get their hands on.

Soon enough we were home in our little cottage. The Denalis had come over to the big house. They said their good byes and fair wells and were off before sun rise. It was Friday morning and my siblings and I were ready to go to school. We were going out the door when I saw him: Jacob.

* * *

Suspense ( for the third time!!) and a plot twist!!! Bet you thought I had forgotten all about Jake!If Nessie is his imprint it has to affect him somehow, right?!

My sickness hasn't gotten any better but I'm waiting for my Alieve to kick in. I am trying to type as fast as possible so please review and PM me!!!


	6. Chapter 6 RightSideUp Again

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!

* * *

Forever Four

Ch.6- Right-Side-Up Again

Bella's P.O.V.

It was Friday morning and my siblings and I were ready to go to school. We were going out the door when I saw him: Jacob.

I had forgotten all about how this would affect him. God, I am so selfish. I could see in his eyes that he was scared, worried, anxious, and very angry. The car horn beeped three times. I looked and Rosalie was staring at me pointing at her watch.

"Hold on a minute." I called over my shoulder. "Hey Jake. So… watcha doin' here?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I came over here on Wednesday after I got back from the Makah reservation and you guys are nowhere to be found. What did you do, just get up and leave without even calling to tell me that the only holder of my love is going away!" Jacob yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you this but, Nessie was gone on Monday." I said. "Here, do me favor. Go inside, sit down, and I will be with you in a minute." He walked inside thinking about what I had said.

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice cried from the front seat of her Porsche.

"Guys, I think we all should skip school. We forgot about one part of the whole "New Nessie" equation: Jake." I said.

"I guess we should have seen this coming." Edward said while turning of the Volvo and coming to stand by me. All six of us walked inside. I walked to the stairs. "Carlisle, Esme! Could you come down here for a minute?"

I walked back to the living room. Jake was sitting with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and put an arm over his shoulders. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and said, "Bella, where is she? I don't smell her scent anywhere in here."

"Jake, on Monday the Volturi came to check up on Nessie. When they came, they thought she was a completely different girl and that we were bringing in humans and telling them all the secrets of the vampire world so when the children were old enough we would change them. They thought we were planning to create an army and to destroy them. They took her and before Esme could snatch her back, they we off.

"We came home as soon as we heard and the Denali's came. We drove to Seattle to get on a flight to Italy, but because of the terrible weather, we had to drive to San Francisco and get on a plane there. We flew to Rome and drove to Volterra. After a lot of confessing and accusing they gave us back Nessie. But they had… bitten her. She was fully changed when we got there, there was nothing we could do. So she's back now, we're all back now; but she's a full vampire. Jake, I'm so sorry." I rubbed his back in soothing circles. He was crying; I'd never seen him cry.

"So what I am supposed to do now? I will never love anyone as much as I love her." I could see out of the corner of my eye Edward hiss at Jacob's comment. "Bella, what do I do?"

"Well if you really love Renesmee that much, then I don't think her being a vampire will change that. You won't be able to ever love her in a romantic way, but you could love Nessie as a friend and brother; someone to come to when she can't talk to anyone else, someone to play with and make fun memories with. Support her, care for her, love her. You could do that for her. Nessie adored you before and she'll adore you now. You could be with her every waking moment, well maybe not every one, I'd like some time with Nessie too."

"But Bella that's not how it's suppose to go."

"Sometimes Jake, you have to make do with what life gives you. Trust me, if there was anyway we could have changed her back, we would have. I loved Nessie when she was unique and growing, but I will love her forever; half vampire, or full vampire. But there's no going back; once the change is made, it's permanent." I rubbed him some more while he cried. He was so hurt by what the Volturi had done. Everyone slowly left the room and eventually the house. Then I got an idea.

"Jacob, would you be willing to test out your feelings for Nessie?" I said with a smile.

"Sure but I don't understand what you mean."

"Renesmee is right up stairs. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes. Yes please. What are we waiting for?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

We had instructed Nessie to stay in her room and rest. She couldn't sleep anymore, but she needed to rest her eyes, rain, and body. When I opened the door to her room she had her eyes closed and was breathing quietly. As Jake entered the room, her nose scrunched up in displeasure. He frowned. She would get used to the wet dog smell, eventually.

I squatted down beside her bed and whispered, "Nessie, would you like to see someone?"

"Momma? Who is it and what is dat yucky smell?" She said while starring into my eyes.

I picked her up and cradled her to me. She hid her head in my hair and breathed in my scent.

"Baby, he wants to see you really badly."

"He?" she asked with a question mark in her tone.

"Yes," I turned her around so she was facing Jacob, "he."

"Jakey!" she jumped out of my arms and ran over to Jacob. She stopped a few steps short. "Jakey, you don't smell vewy yummy no more." She said while pinching her nose and making a face.

"Neither do you honey." He said with a smile.

"I'll get over it." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. She ran into his arms. He spun her around in circles- she giggled her little head off, not literally. She clung to him and kissed his cheek. Then I knew these two would be stuck together for awhile. He was her everything.

They went down stairs to play and everyone returned home.

"Those two really are an example of enemies turned best friends. Maybe, the other wolves will realize that we don't have to have boundary lines and stiff treaties. We can exist together in peace and harmony." Esme said. She had the right idea.

I walked over to the dining room table and saw Jacob waiting patiently for Renesmee to finish whatever she was drawing. She lifted up her head. "Momma, how do you spell corn?"

"C-o-r-n." I said.

"How do spell candy?"

"C-a-n-d-y."

"Thanks." She continued doing whatever she was making. I chatted with Jake for a few minutes when her head popped up again. "I finished!"

"What did you finish sweetie?" Edward asked from the door way. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all filed in after him and sat down a the table.

"I wrote a poem for Jakey. Do you guys wan'a hear it?"

"Sure baby. Read to us."

"Ok then." She cleared her throat and read as her poem.

"MY Best Friend

By: Me.  
Your the PEANUT to my BUTTER,  
your the STAR to my BURST,  
your the M to my M,  
your the ORANGE to my JUICE,  
your the ICE to my CREAM,  
your the CANDY to my LAND,  
your the KIT to my KAT  
your the POP to my CORN  
your the TOOTSIE to my POP  
your the COTTON to my CANDY  
but mostly you are the BEST to my FRIEND "

We clapped our hands and applauded her for her excellent poem. I turned to Jake, he was crying again. Only one tear slipped out but I could tell his tears of sadness had turned to joy.

Jake's phone buzzed. He picked it up. "_Hello… Ya, they're back… Man, we got a lot to talk about… Ya, tell the others we have a spur-of-the-moment meeting at River Edge… See you then… ok, bye Seth._

"That was a really great poem Nessie. We'll I got to go so I will see you all soon." He hugged Nessie and I and waved goodbye to everyone else.

Jacob was walking out to his car when Nessie screamed, "Wait! Jakey don't go!" She ran down the porch steps and flew over to his window.

"Ness, sweetie, I got to go. I have wolfie business to take care of."

"Well, I guess you can go, but you almost forgot your poem! I wrote it for you so you can keep it." She kissed the piece of paper and gave it to him. He folded it up and put it in the front pocket of his plaid shirt. He waved as he disappeared down the long drive. Nessie jumped up and down waving her arm back and forth.

Today was one of those difficult days that just turns right-side-up again.

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter! It's a little longer then I normally write but I am trying to post more, shorter chapter because they are easier to write and submit and are a lot fast. I liked this one a lot. It shows Jacob's emotional side, which I don't think you see a lot in the movie or other FanFictions. I mean I am team Edward, but when Jacob is shirtless it's kinda hard to see a fragile person with real feelings in there.

If anyone is wondering about when Jake is talking on the phone and says " Y_a, tell the others we have a spur-of-the-moment meeting at River Edge" _River Edge is a restaurant in La Push with amazing food! If anyone is going to Forks, Port Angeles, or La Push anytime soon, PM me and I can give you all the best places to go for food, entertainment, and absolutely the best souvenirs!

If you liked Nessie's poem to Jake here is the full version that I edited:

I promise our friendship is my life  
your the PEANUT to my BUTTER ,  
your the STAR to my BURST,  
your the M to my M,  
your the POP to my TART,  
your the MILKY to my WAY,  
your the FRUIT to my LOOP,  
your the MILK to my DUDS,  
your the LUCKY to my CHARMS,  
your the ICE to my CREAM,  
your the CANDY to my LAND,  
your the KIT to my KAT  
your the HOT to my TAMALE  
your the RING to my POP  
your the PIXY to my STIK  
your the TOOTSIE to my POP  
your the LAFFY to my TAFFY  
your the COTTON to my CANDY  
but mostly ur the BEST to my FRIEND


	7. Chapter 7 Do What You're Told

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda based on Nessie's maturity and how even though she is super smart, she makes mistakes like every other four year old. Read on!

Forever Four

Ch.7- Do What You're Told

Bella's P.O.V.

It was a few days after the whole Jacob ordeal and things were starting to quiet back down. Yesterday, Renesmee spent the day with her aunts and uncles, while Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I visited Charlie. We all had a wonderful day filled with fun, so today we had to work. The laundry baskets were overflowing in the cottage, so I decided to stay home today and wash clothes. Oh joy. I was secretly looking forward to doing the laundry because last week Nessie had wanted to help me fold socks and stuff, but I had already finished. This week I promised her she could help me fold.

Edward and I decided that now that Nessie was four, she could do a few, easy chores. Nothing hard, like washing dishes or vacuuming, but she would have to help me do laundry and clean up her room every week.

Edward was going hunting with the boys- their monthly guy only fun day. It would be filled with jokes, mountain lions, bears, and whatever else they were going to snack on. Edward asked Nessie only one thing, to do her chores. She had promised she would and after he left, she went down the hall to her room to clean up her mess.

I separated the clothes into five piles- jeans, darks, lights, whites, and reds. An hour later I pulled the whites, Nessie's favorite load, out of the dryer. She loved to help with whites because of all the socks she got to fold. I hated socks so her loving them came in handy.

"Nessie, come help me fold the whites!" I called down the hallway. I waited a few minutes, but she didn't come. I figured she was just finishing up so I started to fold the clothes. Before long, I was done, Nessie was still in her room, and she hadn't helped me one bit. I walked down the hall to her room. She was sitting on her floor playing with her dolls. She looked up at me and smiled, then continued playing with her dolls.

Now I was mad. She room was even messier and she hadn't helped with the laundry. "Renesmee, you promised Daddy and me that you would do your chores. I asked you to help me fold laundry and you didn't. What have you been doing for an hour?"

"Playin' with my dollies." She said, not even a bit embarrassed.

"Why didn't you come when I ask you to?"

"I was busy playin'."

"Busy? Playing?"

"Yep. I swear Mommy, I'll clean my room right now and help you with the next load." She said with a smile.

"Ok sweet, but don't swear." I closed her door to give her some privacy while she cleaned. Thirty minutes went by and out came the darks. "Renesmee come here! Time to fold clothes!" I called to her.

She opened her door and stuck her head out. "Momma, I'm still cleaning! Can I finish and help you do the next one?"

I thought about it. At least she was admitting that she hadn't finished cleaning yet. "Sure sweetie. Hurry up though."

She closed her door and continued cleaning. Another half and hour passed and the reds came out. I down the hall and knocked on her door. "Honey the reds are waiting for you to fold them."

"Ok Momma. I'm almost done, I'll be out in a minute." I walked back to the living room and started to fold. Again, as if time was repeating itself, I finished before she came. I walked down the hall. Her door opened and she came running into the room. "I'm sorry Mommy. I just finished."

"Well I finished the reds so you'll have to wait till the next load comes out." We walked back to the living room and turned on the TV. We were watching Hannah Montana when the timer went off. I looked down and Nessie was "asleep" on my lap. Of course, she couldn't really sleep now that she was a full vampire. Edward and I substituted her nap time for what we now called quiet time- an hour or two where she could go into her room, turn off the light, close her eyes, and relax for a little while to escape all the stress and excitement of the day. I figured now was her normal quiet time so I put her on the couch and folded the rest of the clean clothes and the load after that. After everything was folded I picked up Nessie, fast "asleep", and walked into her room. My mouth literally fell open.

He room was even more of a mess then before. There were dolls, dresses, shoes, and tiaras thrown everywhere. She had lied more than once just to get out of folding clothes and, apparently, cleaning her room. I was at my last straw I slammed the door shut and put Nessie into the master bedroom. I grabbed my cell phone and called the only person who could deal with Nessie's problems- Edward.

_Ring… Ring…_

_Hello, love._

_Hi._

_Is something wrong?_

_Um, kinda of. Nessie has just been behaving very badly today._

_Oh, I see. And you want me to come home and sort out the situation?_

_If you can, yes. I don't want to have to make you guys come home early._

_We're just finishing up. I'll see you in about twenty minutes. Okay?_

_Ok, see you when you get here. Love you._

_Love you more. Bye Bella._

_Bye Edward._

I hung up the phone and walked back to the master bedroom. Nessie was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Yes. Now Daddy is on his way home to deal with you. You sit here and think about what you did wrong until he gets here, alright?"

"Okay Mommy." I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Before I knew it, Edward was by my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Fine."

"So can you explain to me what happened?" I pulled down my shield and played back the day, from when he left till now. "I see. So she lied to you and didn't do her chores like we asked her to do?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll go deal with her." He walked into our bedroom and closed the door.

Edward's P.O.V.

I walked into the room. Nessie sat at the end of the bed waiting for me.

"Renesmee, do you know why you're in here?"

"I got in trouble."

"Why did you get in trouble?"

"I didn't do my chores like I promised."

"And what else?"

"I lied to Momma." She never moved her daze from her feet.

"Are you willing to except you're punishment for not behaving?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Do you know what your punishment is?"

"I'm not allowed to watch TV or hunt?" she asked.

"Not just that, but yes that's part of it." I sat down on one of the chair in out bedroom. "Come here Nessie." She knew she was going to get a spanking, I could tell.

"No! I learned my lesson! I promise!" she whined as she backed up into the corner.

"No you haven't. Renesmee come here now." I pointed in front of me. She didn't move. "One… two… three." She still didn't move. Now I was pissed. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get over here now." She walked slowly over to where I sat. I pulled her in front of me. "Now, you could have just gotten five spankings, but now not only are you going to be punished for earlier, but for not listening to me." I put her over my knee and gave her ten spankings. By the time I was done she was whimpering, crying, and out of breath. I pulled her into my chest and rubbed her sore bottom. "Shhhhhh. It's all over baby. Shhhhh. You're forgiven."

After a few more minutes she looked up at me. "Can you still hear my thoughts?"

"Yes. I can still read your mind."

"Can you hear this?" _Hi._

"Hello Nessie."

"Can you hear this?" _I like snow._

"I like snow too."

"Can you hear this?" _I love you Daddy._

"I love you to Renesmee, forever and always." I hugged my baby to my chest for awhile. She really was learning everyday. She may mess up, or fail but we'll always be there to pick back up the pieces.

* * *

WHat did you think? Tell me in a review! This one came ot me a dew days ago at like 11 pm! I was asleep but I woke up so I could writeit down. I hope you enjoyed it! The next review will be totally awesome! It might take a while though so please be patient. You want a hint?! Ok I have one word for you- Mariners. If you don't know what that means past it into your google bar and see what comes up!


	8. Chapter 8 Charms and Suprises

I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is my best chapter ever and the next couple are going to be awesome! Read and find out!

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

Forever Four

Ch.8- Charms and Surprises

Bella's P.O.V.

It's Saturday in Forks. It's raining- no shock there. But today is a kind of special day. Today Ben, Angela, Jessica, and Mike are coming over. All the guys plus Charlie, Seth, Sam, and Jacob are going to a Mariners game in Seattle. The girls, including myself, are staying here at the main house to help Angela plan her wedding. We would have the guys stay, but if we did we would be too busy telling them to be quiet and watching them so they don't anything, that we'd never get anything done. Jasper had the idea that the guys go out, and Edward had suggested a baseball game: something all men love. Jacob and Seth were going to watch Nessie, but I convinced them to go for some much needed "Guy-Only-Bonding-Time".

I went upstairs only to find Nessie talking to herself in her mirror. She was talking about all the flowers, pretty dresses, and dancing that was going to be at the wedding. A few weeks ago Angela had promised Nessie she could be the flower girl and of course Nessie would never forget. I knocked on the door. She turned around and ran into my waiting arms.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"When do I get to be Miss Angela's flower girl?"

"Soon sweetie," I smiled," soon."

"Okay," She said with a sigh.

We walked down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living room reading thick novels. Nessie's eyes sparkled like diamonds when she saw Esme's bracelet.

"Oh, Grandma!" Nessie ran out of my grip, jumped onto Esme's lap and stared bracelet. "I love your pretty bracelet!"

"Why, thank you sweetie." Esme kissed Nessie's forehead and smiled. "Your Uncles and Aunties got it for me."

"Why'd they get it for you?"

"Well sweetheart, you see I feel as if you Mommy, Daddy, aunties, and uncles are all my own children. What I mean are my real children. When I first joined Grandpa and Daddy they gave me a charm bracelet with four charms: a C for Carlisle, an E for Edward, a red cross, and a piano. Each person then on has always had two charms on my bracelet as a reminder of the wonderful people that surround me. Rosalie came and she has a R and a bow. After her was Emmett with another E and a bear's paw print. Jasper and Alice have a J and an A, and a cloud and a small purse. When Bella came into my life, I acquired a B and a heart. Soon my bracelet was full and very colorful-"

"But what about me?" Nessie whined.

"Renesmee! It's impolite to interrupt." In scolded her.

"I'm sorry Grandma." She said as she hung her head.

Esme put her hand under Nessie's chin and lifted her little head up. "It's fine sweetie. So, as I was saying, my bracelet was full. But soon you were born. You absolutely had to be on my bracelet so when Auntie Alice found out she told Uncle Emmett and Jasper and Auntie Rose. They went out and found me a new bracelet that would fit two more charms to represent you. You have a R and a key on my bracelet."

"Why a key?"

"Well, after you were born so many pieces of the puzzle fit together: we reunited with so many of our friends, we joined together with the wolves. You unlocked the goodness, the love, the honesty and innocence in all of us. With you around, we all become the same thing: not vampire or werewolf or even humans. We become the same pure people we always were."

As Esme finished her story I realized hat everyone was in the room. Emmett started the clapping and it slowly grew into a loud applause. Everyone clapped and smiled. That's when the sound of tires came off the highway and onto the long drive to the house.

A few minutes passed then Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike were on the steps of the porch. Alice and I got the door. We hugged each person and greeted them. After Nessie greeted Angela and Ben she ran upstairs top do God knows what. We talked for half an hour. The guys got up to go pick up Charlie and the wolves as Nessie ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Wait for me!" she called.

"Ness, we're going to go to the baseball game." Edward said as he caught her in his arms.

"But I want to go with you!" she whined, putting on a pouty face.

"Don't you want to stay here and help plan the wedding?"

"No, I want to stay go with you!" She said as she clung onto is neck.

"It's fine with me. . ." He said as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Are you 110% sure Ness?" Esme asked her.

"Yep. I want to go see big boys run around chasing a ball!" she said with a smile.

"Ok then Baby, let's go get you ready!" Alice grabbed Nessie away from Edward and walked up the stairs to her room.

Edward P.O.V.

A few minutes passed then Alice came down the stairs with my angel in tow. She wore a small Mariners jersey that went down to her knees with navy leggings. She wore her new Converse with sliver laces. Her hair was in two braids with a baseball cap on her head. She had on her new silver earrings.

"Nessie, you look so cute!" Rosalie exclaimed. All the girls broke out into awww's and how cute's.

Nessie ran over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.

Jasper looked at me. _She wants to know if we are going soon._

"Come on guys. We should go before we get locked out of the stadium."

The girls waved goodbye from the porch. As we were about to pull out, another car pulled into the driveway. It was a green colored Jeep; a car I've never seen before let alone in Forks. Out popped Renee and Phil! Surprise! . . . well for Bella at least. We had been planning for weeks and Bella didn't have a clue that her mother and step father were coming. We figured that Renee had helped plan my and Bella's wedding and that she would love to help plan Angela and Ben's; she did.

They sneaked into the house and I heard Bella scream with happiness and pure surprise.

Bella P.O.V.

OH. MY. FREAKIN'. LORD. I cannot believe Renee and Phil are here! I hate Edward for not telling me! …Actually I Love him! He's so sweet, world's #1 Husband!

"Bella!" my mother said as she ran over and threw her arms around me. We hugged each other tight, all the time murmuring things like "You look great!" and "I love you so much!"

"Bella, you look…" Renee pulled away and gave me a head-to-toe look-over. "…well you look wonderful honey!" I thought I looked rather plain today; dark jeans, a cream tank top, gold flats, and a few gold accessories…OMG! I'm turning into Alice! Whether this is good or bad I'm not really sure…

"So do you Mom!" I looked past her to see everyone smiling. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Ben pulled in suitcases, while Phil, Carlisle, and Mike were chatting.

"Now, where is my little granddaughter?" Renee asked with delight.

She already knew about Renesmee? Had Edward told them our cover story? "She is actually waiting for you Renee." Edward quickly chimed in. He gave me a quick wink and smile, which I'm taking as a yes to all my mental questions.

"I'll go get her." Carlisle said, and he walked out to the car to get Renesmee out of her car seat.

"Oh, she must be so adorable!" Renee squealed.

"Mom, have they told you her name yet?"

"No, Edward guessed that you would have wanted to tell me."

"He guessed right." I said and gave him a smile. "Her full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. That's Renesmee as in Renee and Esme, and Carlie as in Carlisle and Charlie."

"Oh Isabella, you are so sweet!" Renee said as she started to tear up, and hug me with all her might.

A few seconds later Carlisle walked in with Nessie right behind him. She ran over to Edward, and as he scooped her up into his arms, I walked over to his side.

"Oh she has Edward's face and hair color, but your eyes and curls."

"Nessie would you like to meet your Grandma Renee?" I whispered in her ear.

"Does she like me Mommy?"

"She already loves you as much as I do sweetie."

Edward put her gently down on the floor, and Nessie shyly walked over to Renee. She motioned for her to bend down, Renee did, and Nessie cupped her hand and whispered something into her ear.

"Why thank you honey! May I hold you?" Nessie nodded sheepishly. Renee picked her up and walked her over to Phil. "This is you Grandpa Phil, do you know what he plays?"

"Baseball?"

"Yes! How'd you know that?" Renee said with a smile in her baby-voice.

"Mommy and Daddy and Everyone else plays baseball, so I thought he would have to play baseball too." Nessie explained with a smile.

"Well, you're a very smart little girl." Renee turned and started to walk towards Edward and me. "It's amazing how much she looks like you and Bella, yet she's really your niece."

"Yes, my brother and I were often thought to be twins, even though he was a few years older. He was already over eighteen when our parents passed away; I was only thirteen so I joined Carlisle and Esme. He was in college and after he graduated he met his wife, Rachel Marie. They spent a year together before they got married and soon they had this little one." Edward reached over and gave Nessie's nose a playful pinch. She giggled with joy and grabbed her nose. "It was mind-blowing how much Rachel looked like Bella. She had the same wavy locks, but in a golden-blonde. She had topazy-brown eyes, and full lips, just like Bella…" he said trailing off. "When I heard my brother fell ill, I tried to visit but he died quickly. A few months later Rachel was driving home, with Renesmee in the backseat. When the car in front of Rachel suddenly stopped, she swerved, and hit a divider on the freeway. The impact crushed the whole left side of the car, and Rachel died a matter of seconds. Nessie was found in her car seat on the right side of her car. She was only 7 months old, and had nowhere to go but here. Esme and Carlisle would have loved to take care of her, but Bella was insistent on making her our daughter."

"That's so sad. What was your brother's name?" Renee asked.

"His name was Carter. My parents were really into older English names."

Edward P.O.V.

After a few more minutes over talked, Nessie was back in her car seat and we were leaving for Seattle. In an hour and a half, we were standing front of Mariners' Stadium. We quickly got inside and took our seats-right behind home plate.

It was the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded. The score was 10 to 9; the Mariners were down by one with Ichiro Suzuki up to bat. We were all sitting on the edge of our seats. Literally. The Peoria Sports Complex was completely quiet as the crowd held their collective breath. Then I felt a little finger tap my shoulder. I looked down at Nessie, "Shh." I said and looked back up to the game. But she tapped me again. "Babe, I'm trying to watch the game. Now shhh!"

"But-"

"Sh!"

As Ichiro walked up to the plate, Nessie got up, ran over to the fence that separated her from the field, and yelled with all her might, "Get a Touchdown! WHOOO! Go Ichiro! You rock it!" The cameraman had seen her run over to the fence, so Nessie was on the big screen when she yelled her encouraging little cheer.

Ichiro turned around and smiled when he saw his little fan beaming at him behind the fence. He gave the pitcher the signal to wait and walked over to fence which Nessie was standing behind. With the camera still fixed on them, Ichiro asked her, "You know what Sweetie?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get a touchdown just for you." He said giving her a smile. As he walked back to the plate, the stadium was filled with a giant "AWWWW." He took a few practice swings then nodded to the pitcher. The ball was thrown to the bat perfectly. Ichiro hit it with almost vampire strength-almost. It flew over the the back wall of the park.

Nessie, still on the big screen, screamed, "RUN! RUN!" Her cry was echoed by the crowd, "RUN! RUN!"

Ichiro jogged over to a nearby gate in the fence and motioned for Nessie to come over. He placed her on his back and ran around the bases, Nessie giggling and bouncing on the big screen all the way.

The final score of the night was 13 to 10. The Mariners won! We all got to go down to the field after the game and meet the players. We got a ton of autographed baseballs and photos. The Washington post even took a picture of Nessie with Ichiro, and then one of her and the whole team.

(The Next Morning)

Renee P.O.V.

I was sitting in the Cullen kitchen sipping a cup of herbal tea while chatting with Esme. I picked up the Washington post off the table and saw a very familiar face. The headline was, "The First Touchdown In Baseball History." Renesmee's face was all over the page. There was a picture of her with a group of players, her and one Japanese-looking player, and one of her on that player's back running around the bases. All the men then came into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge.

I looked up at Esme, turned the paper around so she could see it, and then I said, loud enough so the men could hear also, "Esme, do you have any idea as to why Renesmee's face is all over to cover of the Washington post?" I turned to the men and raised one eyebrow at them accusingly. The men glanced at each other then bolted out of the kitchen without a single explaination.

* * *

I hope you love this chapter just as much as I do! Tell me how much you love it in a review or PM! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping!

I won't talk so you can read!

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or any of the places or characters mentioned below. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Forever Four

Ch.9 Shopping, Shopping, and More Shopping!

Alice P.O.V.

So my darling niece is now forever four, which means that now she needs a complete toddler wardrobe. I can take on this "challenge" with a little help from my side-kick Jasper. But where to go, where to go…Oh I know! New York City here we come!

Nessie P.O.V.

My Auntie Alice is so funny! She wants Uncle Jasper and Me to go shopping with her in New York. Mommy and Daddy said I couldn't go but Auntie Alice has a way of always getting what she wants. She said we were going to get lots of pretty outfits for me and I get to meet more famous people! What was his name…oh ya Georgio Armani. She said I get to meet him and a lady named…Vera Wang-and another lady named Donna Karen. I don't know who they are but Auntie Alice said they would love me a lot. I can't wait for my closet to be filled with Sparkles and lace and denim and pink!

Alice P.O.V.

I always get what I want!

We're leaving on a private jet for New York tomorrow just Jasper, Renesmee, and I. I can't wait to get lots of dresses, jean, shirts, skirts, shoes, jackets, jewelry, and belts. Nessie is just too adorable not to dress up!

_(2 Days Later)_

Goodbye Big Apple! We shopped all day yesterday! We went into Chanel, Armani, Gucci, Juicy Couture, and Dolce & Gabana. Then we took a break and let Nessie play around in Central Park. Jasper and I watched as she played with the ducks, then Jasper and her climbed a nearby tree and got up pretty far. I took tons of pictures. We worked our way back to the shops and went into Baby Gap, the Children's Place, Justice, Nordstrom's, Lacoste, Bloomingdales, and a bunch of other stores. After a whole day of shopping, Nessie was pooped, so we loaded up 27 suitcases full of clothes into the plane and headed back to Forks.

Bella P.O.V.

As Nessie walked in holding Jasper's Alice's hands, a huge truck pulled into the drive way. Several men jumped out and began to unload the mountain of clothes. Nessie went and sat on Edward's lap and began to tell him all about the fun things she had done. Then she reached over to me and I sat her between my god-like husband and me. She motioned for me to lean down I did and she whispered "Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." I said smiling.

After that we went back to the cottage and started to put away all her new clothes. By the end of the night, I think her closet was even fuller than mine! Edward, Renesmee, and I played Monopoly then we watched the Parent Trap. Soon after Nessie went to "sleep" and Edward and I prepared for the next fun filled day with our little girl.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I just love fluff! The next chapter is amazing and is being typed up but it's pretty long so it might take a few days. Thanks for reading and please review!

Xoxo,

Bella


	10. XOXO Bella

I feel terrible writing this. Literally, my heart is breaking and I feel my tears about to come splashing out. Unfortunately, with my super busy academic life, my demanding athletic life, and my barely-existent social life (because the first two lives take up like ALL my time)I think I might be saying goodbye to FanFiction for quite some time. I feel I can't make you all sit around and wait for more chapters to come out because honestly you'll be waiting for at least six months. I am sooo sorry.

I also feel that I am a good at coming up with ideas (mainly how I want things to start and how I want them to end) but I have trouble filling in all the middle, the real story part. For this reason I have been putting off writing because I don't know how to exactly get from point A to point B with lots of twists and turns to keep the readers excited. It's like I know I want boy to meet girl and end up sitting on a porch somewhere watching their adorable kids run around but I don't know how to get all the dates, special moments, etc. in without boring the audience to death, or driving myself crazy trying to think of ideas.

I've tried to read some of your guys' stories and they are wonderful, truly wonderful, but then I start writing. When I look it back over I'm like, "Well it's kinda funny how that sounds exactly like what I just read." I even had a terrific writer, a., to be my beta for two of my stories. I had originally made out a schedule to write 1 chapter a week but it just didn't work out because I never found the time to write anything. By the way, if you haven't read her stories you better as soon as you are done reading this!

I will always treasure all the wonderful reviews. Whenever I open my inbox and read them I feel on top of the world, knowing that you all for 5-10 minutes were just blissed out reading my stories. And that means the world to me. I love all my readers and reviewers. I hope you all are successful writers now and forever.

Some of you have told me how much you love my stories and I want to give you an opportunity to take them on as your own. Yes, I'm saying I'm looking for an adoptive parent for my little baby stories. The stories up for adoption are:

**Answering an Average Girls Dream**- looking for some more dramatic things but I have just run out of ideas and traumas to put poor Bella through.

**First Impressions Can Be Tough, And Wrong**- again, I know how I want it to end but having major difficulty figuring out the whole middle relationship-building part

**Forever Four**- mainly a fluff story/ Anyone good at that, this is an easy story that just needs some creative fluffy ideas to spice it up a bit.

As I said before, I am so sorry and I hope you all have, and will continue, to enjoy FanFiction just as much as I have. If you're interested in adopting one of my stories please PM me as soon as possible. I'll probably read some of your stories just so I can kinda see where maybe you'll take the stories.

Well, this is the last goodbye. Hopefully, it is a see you soon. But if not remember this: Peace, Love, Twilight.

XOXO,

Bella


End file.
